fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales (SuperSpaniel101)
((This page is a work in progress. The full series summary will take a while to be finished)) "Tales" is a Pokemon Fan-Fiction set mostly in Sinnoh. The main protaginist, Danni, is a telekinetic with seemingly limitless powers. Her most powerful (and arguably most loyal) Pokemon is her Lucario. http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/16588967/tales-in-order Plot Summary At the beginning of Master Tales, Danni is walking toward Sandgem Town when she is suddenly ambushed by a group of bandits. The bandits claim she is in violation of bandit territory, and they hold her captive, waiting for her to confess. When she doesn't they let her go because she was "taking up space". Later, Danni is talking to Nurse Joy when three people rush in, needing Nurse Joy's help. Nurse Joy asks Danni to watch the desk for her, and she accepts. The three people that came into the Pokemon Center were: a 12-year-old boy (Ash) holding a badly injured Pikachu, a 10-year-old girl (Dawn) holding a Piplup, and Brock (who Danni recognized from a Gym Battle years earlier). Brock instantly fell for Danni, but Danni paid little attention to his flirting. Impressed by how concerned Ash was for Pikachu, she helped to save Pikachu without anyone knowing. Later, Pikachu goes missing and Danni offers to have her Lucario help in searching for him. Once Pikachu is found, however, the same bandits from before capture the group. After being trapped in a cage, Danni is forced into using her powers to escape. After doing so, she frees the others and battles alongside them against the bandits. After realizing that Danni has powers, Ash and Brock decide not to travel with Danni (as they had been considering to earlier), but Dawn decides to. Months later, in Canalave City, Danni finds out that Ash is also in town. Danni tells Dawn to find Ash and Brock and continue with them and also to tell Ash of how she saved Pikachu's life. After Dawn tells this to Ash, he asks Danni to continue travelling with them, and she accepts. At the beginning of Battle Tales, the sequel, Danni is taking everyone to her hometown, only to find that it's under attack by a group of people called "Scythers". Master Tchi Lao, Danni's Guardian, tells them that he had assembled his own army to defend the town. The army just so happens to be the bandits, and Danni immediately volunteers to join them (if not replace them). Master Tchi Lao refuses, but offers to let Danni and her friends stay for the night. After Danni becomes friends with one of the bandits, he is forced to go off to battle and is killed. Danni, lost in pure rage, unlocks the most dangerous powers she'd ever used. Easily defeating the Scythers, Danni goes back home. The next book in the series, Lake Tales, began with Danni informing the group of Giratina, and how it's existence must be involved with Team Galactic. As she finishes explaining this, she senses something and her prediction is quickly followed by an explosion. After finding out that the explosion was at Lake Valor, the four rush there to help out. After arriving at the Lake and realizing it's too late, Saturn tells them that Twinleaf Town is in trouble too, but "it's probably too late, anyway." Fuelled by rage, Dawn demands to go save her home. Using an Alakazam to teleport there, they all arrive and defeat Team Galactic, only to find out that it was too late. The next installment, Ghost Tales, takes place near Solacean Town. The group goes inside the Tower just outside the town. A few stories up, Ash tries to capture an Unown he finds, only for it to trick him into falling off of a tombstone.When Ash fell, howev Grand Tales, the fifth chronicle in the series, starts out in Snowpoint City. Because they were denied rights to go on a boat to Stark Island, Danni suggest they ride there on Pokemon. A storm hits them while they're on their way there, seperating them from thier Pokemon. After washing up on Stark Island, Danni goes back out to sea to retrieve the Pokemon. She does so, but some of the Pokemon were injured in the storm. After the pokemon recover, Danni and Ash challenge the Battle Tower and run a surprising victory streak, winning each battle including the last one against Team Rocket. After a great success at the Battle Tower, they decide to go to to the Resort Area, which is solely for Coordinators. Ash, not knowing that battles are forbidden there, gets them kicked out fairly quickly. Danni's Abilities * Transform: Danni can change into any Pokemon at will. A similar ability is displayed by Mew. * Aura Sight: An ability both Danni and Lucario possess. Danni can "see" anything and anyone around her using this power. * Psychic Grab: Danni manipulates the space around her target and uses it to throw them. This technique has been used on Ash at least once. * Free Runner: Danni has amazing physical abilities along with pschic ones. Free Runner is the overall term for any of her physical prowess. * Telepathy: Danni can communicate telepathically with Pokemon. A similar ability has been displayed by Yellow Calabarro in the Pokemon Manga. Trivia * Grand Tales is the first time it is acknowledged that Brock's eye's are always closed. --> Grand Tales * In Changing Tales, Danni is seen speaking Japanese to a Drapion who only took commands in that language. When translated, it can be seen she called Dawn a "simple fool" and, when chasing a theif shortly after, she said to "catch that dirty bastard". This is the only time Danni has spoken Japanese. * In Nine Tales, Saturn is seen wearing a dark hooded cape. In the next installment, Changing Tales, Danni is wearing a similar cape. Because Saturn and Danni presumably became friends after Nine Tales, this may have been the same cloak. * Though Ninetales is supposedly one of Danni's favorite Pokemon, she rarely uses it. Oddly, Ninetales was her first Pokemon to be introduced, not Lucario. * Barlow apparently had no idea that Lucario could speak prior to Grand Tales, though Kodi did. The reason behind this is unknown. * In Awakened Tales, Kellyn finds a Riolu that has green eyes. When Rich mentions it, he calls it a "little white thing". Though this may be a typo, it may be hinting that Rich is colorblind. * In Battle Tales, Danni claims that she doesn't know other telekinetics. However, in Ranger Tales, a telekinetic named Ivy Rose claims to know Danni and is apparently her enemy. This has never been mentioned by SuperSpaniel101, however, Danni may have been lying to prove her point. When she said she was the only telekinetic she knew, she was telling Ash that she wasn't dangerous but she heard others like her were. * Interestingly, the colors of the necklace from Nine Tales are all names of characters from the Pokemon Manga (Red, Gold, Blue, Silver).